


Scully's Birthday

by JassyK12



Series: Skinner and Scully's affair [9]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: The X Files gang celebrate Scully's 37th birthday, when Scully has a confession to make. How will Doggett react?





	1. A special occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show The X Files, nor do I own its characters Agent Scully, AD Skinner or Agents Doggett and Mulder. The show and its characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringements intended.

“Happy birthday to you,” a familiar voice announced in the X Files office that Wednesday morning. Agent Scully looked up from her seat and smiled as she saw her partner, Agent Doggett carry in a slice of cake with one candle lit on the top. “Go on,” Doggett coaxed. “Make a wish,” he told her.   
Scully closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she blew the candle out. Even though she felt like a child, she still made a wish. Almighty God, please let us find Mulder, she pleaded.   
Doggett grinned after she blew out the candle and handed her the cake with a plastic fork. “Tuck in,” he told her as he went and sat at Mulder’s desk. “It’s gluten free with bee pollen,” he told her. “Like you asked,” he added.   
Scully nodded. “Thank you Agent Doggett,” she told him. “I appreciate it,” she added before smiling a sad smile as she ate the cake. A sadness came over her as she remembered Mulder celebrating her last birthday four years ago. If he was here she knew he would be celebrating her birthday. I celebrate it every four years, he had told her. Scully smiled wanly, before replying, “dog years? Thank you Mulder,” she’d said. Now she missed his teasing.   
She missed everything about him and she didn’t know how much longer she could cope without him. Scully smiled again as she saw Agent Doggett pick up a present- a small rectangle shaped package and passed it to her. “Happy birthday,” Doggett said again. “Oh, Doggett, you shouldn’t have,” she protested as she began to open the parcel. “I wanted to, and I hope you’ll like it,” Doggett replied.   
Scully smiled at the gift after opening it. It was a bitter sweet moment- the gift was a framed photo of Mulder.  
“Well? What do you think?” Doggett asked anxiously.   
Scully smiled at him. “It’s wonderful. Thank you so much Agent Doggett,” she said to her partner before placing the photo on her desk and reached over to give Doggett a hug. Doggett smiled in relief as he hugged her back. “I’m glad you like it,” he replied.


	2. Skinner's visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AD Skinner makes his way to the X Files office- can he keep his and Scully's kiss a secret from Agent Doggett?

AD Skinner made his way nervously down to the X Files office after a long day in his office. He glanced at the small wrapped box he was holding and swallowed nervously. He knew it was Scully’s birthday and he had spent a long time choosing the right gift for her. Unlike Mulder, whom Scully told him remembered her birthday every four or five years or so, Skinner remembered her birthday every year.   
Sometimes he would get her a cake, but every time he got her a card and a small gift. He wasn’t going to lie, he thought, birthdays between him and Scully had been awkward since the kiss they shared two years ago in the elevator. Scully was desperate for help in her search for Mulder, and when Skinner gave her the information she needed she kissed him in relief.   
Since then they hadn’t talked about it. They both knew that fraternising between FBI agents were forbidden, let alone getting close to their superiors. If someone overheard them talk about it then Scully would definitely get sacked and Skinner would lose everything too. He knew Scully couldn’t afford to get fired now, especially not with a baby on the way and while Mulder disappeared.   
With a sigh, Skinner felt awkward once again as he approached the door of the X Files office. What will I say to her this time? He wondered as he knocked on the door.


	3. A tense celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinner gives Scully his gift- how will Scully react?

Scully looked up from her seat when she heard the knock on the door. “Come in,” she called out. The two agents looked up to see their boss, AD Skinner enter the office. He was wearing his long trench coat and usual blue suit and holding his briefcase. Scully guessed he was on his way home. “Hello Sir,” she said as Doggett greeted him too. “Hello Agents. All is well I trust?” he asked them. The agents nodded. “Yes sir. What can we do for you?” Agent Doggett asked.   
Skinner cleared his throat before handing Agent Scully his birthday gift to her. “I thought I’d pop by with something for Agent Scully. Happy birthday Agent Scully,” he told her with a small smile. Scully felt herself blushing a little and Skinner looked away, knowing that she was thinking about their kiss.   
“Thank you Sir,” Scully said, hoping Doggett didn’t see her blush. Thankfully he had been looking at his computer so Scully was fairly certain he didn’t see anything.   
Scully found herself getting hot and bothered now that Skinner was standing in the office in front of her. She felt pleased that he still remembered her birthday and he never missed one. Scully smiled as she opens the gift. To her surprise, Scully saw it was a nice new nameplate for her desk. She looked up at Skinner, smiling gratefully. “Wow, thank you Sir. It’s beautiful,” she told him as she studied it admiringly. Skinner smiled back her, feeling pleased that she liked it and was still taking to him after the kiss.   
Scully stood up and gave Skinner a small hug before placing the nameplate proudly on her desk. “I’ll have to think what to get you for your birthday next, won’t we, Sir,” she said. Skinner nodded. “And Agent Doggett’s,” he added, gesturing to the younger agent who was smiling at their exchange.   
Skinner thought Doggett looked like he knew something was going on with him and Scully as he then gave them a questioning look. So Skinner cleared his throat and looked at his watch. “Well I better start making my way to my office. Have a good day, Agents,” Skinner said before the two agents said their goodbyes to him.   
Doggett raised an eyebrow as he gave a questioning look at Scully. Scully just shrugged at him, trying to be nonchalant and casual about the whole thing. As Skinner left Doggett focused his attention on Scully. “So, uh, what’s the deal between you two?” Doggett asked. Scully began to panic. Should she tell him? Can she trust him? She bit her lip as Doggett continued asking. “Come on Agent Scully. You and I are going to be partners for a while. I need to know I can trust you,” Doggett told her. Scully sighed, before taking a deep breath. “Well…,” she began. Doggett sat back and began to listen.


	4. The affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Scully tell all to Doggett about her and Skinner's affair? What will Doggett do?

“Were just really close, Agent Doggett. He’s been my boss for eight years, and we’ve worked through things and been through things so it’s only natural we got close to one another,” Scully tried to explain whilst dodging Doggett’s questions. “Been through what things?” Doggett askd. Scully sighed. “A lot. That’s all I can say, Agent Doggett. I can’t tell you what we’ve been through in a few sentences ,” she told him.   
Much to her relief, Doggett nodded and dropped the matter. “But there’s one thing I don’t understand,” he added as an after thought. “Oh?” Scully asked, feeling tense. “If you two are close, then what was with the tension?” Doggett wanted to know.   
“Tension? What tension, Agent Doggett?” Scully asked, tilting her head to one side, again trying to act innocent and nonchalant. Doggett sighed and folded his arms across his chest. “The tension between you two after he gave you his gift. I’m not that stupid, Agent Scully. I can sense things between people too you know,” he told her.   
Scully sighed in defeat. She had no choice now. She had to tell him. She took a deep breath and told him about the kiss. But she made him swear not to tell anyone as she didn’t want Skinner to lose his job. Doggett listened, his mouth hung open in shock as he listened to Scully’s story. “I can’t believe it,” Doggett said. Then a thought occurred to him. “Does Mulder know?” He asked.   
Scully shook her head, trying not to cry. “No, I didn’t have the heart to tell him. Please don’t tell anyone Agent Doggett. I’m trusting you,” she pleaded as she looked at him through her big eyes which were welling up with tears. Doggett sighed. “Yes, Scully. I won’t tell. Just tell me the affair is over between you guys and we’ll leave it at that. I won’t tell a soul, I promise,” he assured her. Scully nodded in relief. “Yes, yes Agent Doggett, the affair’s over, I swear,” Scully promised him. Doggett nodded, giving her a hard look. “We trust each other now right Agent Scully? I swear I will help you find Mulder. You have my word,” he said.  
Scully smiled at him in appreciation. “Thank you Agent Doggett. I’m glad I’m working with you,” she said, before they shared one last look. “Happy birthday Agent Scully,” Doggett said in a soft friendly tone. Scully smiled. “Thank you Agent Doggett,” she said, and the two agents went back to their work.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I hope you have enjoyed reading this story, and thanks very much if you've left a kudos!


End file.
